My Tainted Angel: Keira's Struggle
by animefreak1457
Summary: Summary is inside. There are two different point of views, but there have a similar story.
1. Locket

**I don't own any of the Jak series, but I am a JakxKeira, TornxAshelin, and DaxterxTess fan. Sig is cool, but he needs a girl partner. Hmm... probably and OC related to one of the characters. My first fanfiction. Also, there will be two stories that are related to each other. Same story, different POV.**

Title: My Tainted Angel: Keira's Struggle

Summary: After Jak X: Keira was carried off to a new place called Celesin for an experiment. Two years later, she came back with a new ally and helps the Freedom League to free the victims of the project. However, she didn't know what happened two years ago. JK TA DT SigOC

**Warning: Mini introduction is a spoiler to those who have NOT played the Jak series. I checked a web about their ages. Here it is.**

**Keira: 18, later 20**

**Jak: 19, later 21**

**Ashelin: 24, later 26**

**Torn: 30, later 32**

**Sig: 28, later 30**

**New character: I'm thinking about 25, later 27**

by: Animefreak1457

Chapter 1: Locket

It was a normal day in Haven City. The weather was cloudy, so no one couldn't tell if it was mid-afternoon or afternoon. The people... excuse me... elves walked on the ground, minding their own business. The new KGs were still on duty from morning, afternoon, and evening. The zoomers over their heads were flying like cars in our world. Not long ago, it was ruled by their former ruler, Baron Praxis, which many hate and some formed the Underground. Later, it was ruled by his daughter, Ashelin Praxis, who took part of the Underground. There was many battles and losses, but everyone survived, both Haven City and Spargus.

Spargus was known as the "Forgotten Ones". It was a place where the exiled were in a desert. "Only the strong survives" to what they say. The ruler Damas was the strongest warrior and the founder of Spargus City. However over a year, it was no longer forgotten thanks to Jak Mar. Strange as it seems, Jak was supposed to be born in the future... the time when Haven City and Spargus started, the son of Damas Mar. However, he was sent into the past to be prepared in Sandover village for the adventure that awaits for him. The hero saved the lives of many others and was well known in three places.

Yes, three places. You all know the two cities, but there was another. The city, Kras, was famous for their annual racing competition. Many died during the beginning, middle, or the finals of the competition. One team was forced to win the whole thing. Jak's team were poisoned by the dead dealer and former owner of the bar, Krew. They managed to win the race, but G.T. Blitz took the antidote from Rayn, Krew's daughter, and revealed himself as Mizo. Jak was able to retrieve the antidote and get everyone cured, but they found out that Rayn betrayed them after she left the team through Krew's diary.

Well, the adventure was over for all of them, Jak, Daxter, Keira, Ashelin, Torn, Tess, and the others. Everyday was peaceful and normal for those who took part of the adventure. Jak and Daxter were still doing errands and getting their lives and asses in risks where no one would do. Ashelin and Torn, the advisor, were still in Haven City with minor reports within the city. Sig was ruler of Spargus City and was still killing Metal Heads in a killing spree if he had nothing to do. He also had to be on a look out for Marauders outside of the city. Kleiver was fixing up some of the vehicles that looked like they were taken to a crazy ride outside. The Naughty Ottsel was run by Tess, Daxter's ottsel/precursor girlfriend. The others relaxed or did what they normally do. Samos was in the Haven Forest either meditating or doing something like all sages do. Onin was in her tent predicting the future, but the future she saw didn't look too well.

"Rrrraaaawwwck! What? You're saying that... rrraaawwwck... something terrible is going to happen to this city?" The monkaw, Pecker, asked the blinded wise old woman. Onin nodded solemnly and made signs as light emitted from her fingertips to draw. Pecker watched her draw something that was strange. As she finished, the monkaw examined the drawing. It was two wings, one was filled in, the other was empty.

"What is this?"

0000

"You have got to be freaking kidding me." A she-elf with blue hair and green highlights growled and tapped her foot. Her hands were on her hips as she glared at the broken zoomer. It was steaming and couldn't be used anymore. She sighed and walked toward the zoomer to check what's wrong. For a few minutes, she found the problem.

"Great. This damn zoomer needs the engine to be replaced." She sighed and wiped her hands on the towel nearby. She grabbed the clipboard from the desk nearby and wrote down about the zoomer would be finished in three days. Her garage had two badly damaged zoomers with busted engines. Her tables surrounded the two vehicles with mechanic tools on them. The desk next to her had a lot of folders with files.

_I wonder how reckless these people are. This is the third time that the engine's wires got fried._

"Hey, Keira." The girl recognized the voice and smiled. She turned her head to face the yellow-and-green haired hero and her love, Jak.

"Hey, Jak." Jak smiled and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose in the right crook of her neck. The she-elf giggled when Jak found a ticklish spot around her upper body and leaned toward his muscular body, feeling the warmth. She sighed in bliss as he kissed her neck softly up to her cheek. She loves Jak with all her heart and wishes that they both take a break and stay where they were. Jak rested his chin on Keira's shoulder. His goatee was tickling Keira, so she giggled a little and continued her writing down.

"So... how was the mission?" Keira asked.

"It wasn't hard." Jak shrugged. Keira gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay, it was a little hard, but it wasn't that bad."

"You're telling me that collecting artifacts from the desert, getting chased by Marauders, and risking your life outside of the desert wasn't bad?" Jak shrugged.

"I'm used to it. It was better than facing the Metal Head leader, Errol, or Mizo." Keira nodded, and she finished her clipboard. Jak looked at the results for the wrecked up zoomer and whistled.

"Again? This is the third time this week." Jak stated. Keira rolled her eyes and put the clipboard down on the table. She turned to face Jak, wrapped his neck with her arms, and attacked his mouth with hers. Jak was surprised by her sudden action like after the race, but he relaxed and tightened his hold of her. She gasped when Jak licked her bottom lips. The elf took this opportunity and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Even though Keira had done and felt this before, she felt more passion and love from him.

"Hey, Jak!" The two broke apart the kiss but didn't let go of each other. They glared at the incoming precursor, Daxter, who was walking toward the garage.

"What, Dax?" Jak growled. What a way to ruin the moment.

"Onin needs us. Pronto. Now hurry up, lover boy." Daxter informed while he walked away from the couples. Jak growled even more and cursed under his breath. Keira giggled and planted a small kiss on his nose to turn his attention to her instead.

"Don't worry, Jak. I have to go to get a replacement for the engine. You're needed for whatever mission Onin gives you." Keira said. Jak nodded and gave Keira a passionate kiss before he whispered huskily in her left ear.

"I love you so much, Keir." Keira smiled and whispered back.

"I love you, too, Jak. More than you ever know." Jak kissed Keira's right cheek and released her. He walked a few feet away and gave a glance to the she-elf. Keira waved to tell him to go ahead. Jak smiled and turned back to his path. Keira sighed in a happy bliss and sat on the table next to the clipboard. She and Jak were together for three months after the race. Keira always wait for Jak to come back in her garage. It was a daily routine. Jak goes risk his life, comes back injured or uninjured to Keira, and rests in her home for a few days until the next mission comes again.

"Wake up, Keira. Come back to Haven City." The blue haired she-elf snapped back to reality to see a smirking Ashelin in front of her with Tess on her shoulder. Keira blushed and stood on her two feet.

"Hey, girls. What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"The Naughty Ottsel needed to be closed early today because of the damn drunk fighting inside. So, it would be closed for a few days." Tess explained.

"I'm getting a day off for once. Torn suggested that I should take a break sometimes." Ashelin said. Keira nodded and glanced at the clipboard.

"I'm thinking about getting a day off. However, before I hang around with you guys for the 'Girls Day Out', I need to go to a workshop to order for a new engine for the zoomer there." She sticked her thumb at the steaming zoomer. Ashelin and Tess looked at the zoomer with disbelief.

"Is this the third one?" Ashelin asked. Keira glanced at Ashelin and sighed. It was a long day for her.

0000

"Okay. Here's the payment. Make sure the engine is in good condition." Keira placed a bag of coins on the counter. The owner nodded and took it. The she-elf walked out of the workshop and looked around for her two girl friends. The neighborhood around the workshop was okay and kind. It was almost like she was back in Sandover.

"Keira!" The blue haired she-elf turned her head to the right and caught sight of red haired she-elf and female ottsel. They were sitting on the bench nearby for Keira to finish. Keira knew that they were looking around the place that they never have been in. Since the two of the three girls were always living in the city side, the town-like side changed the perspectives of the city girls.

"Hey. Did I take that long?" Keira asked her two best friends. They shook their heads indicating that she didn't take that long. They continued to explore around the part of the city that was at least not that bad. After the war, many were homeless and lost everything, so some parts of the city took the opportunity to help others. Many of the citizens greeted each other since they know each other around the neighborhood. Some knew Keira by her shopping around some parts of the stores or introducing themselves politely.

"Good afternoon, Keira!" One of the owners near the fruit stand waved. Keira smiled and waved back.

"Hi, Keira!" One of the woman citizens waved. Keira turned her head to the other side and waved back. Ashelin and Tess were amazed about how many elves recognized Keira and greeted her with kindness. The two of the girls didn't know there was a nice neighborhood around the city.

"Keirry's here! Keirry's here!" Two girls and three boys around the age of 5 ran up to the blue haired she-elf. Keira giggled as she knelt down to the children.

"Hello, kids! Were you good today?" She asked. The children's heads were bobbing up and down as their eyes sparkled with happiness and joy.

"I didn't know there was a place like this around the city." Tess was looking around the town-like city. Ashelin was astonished about the lifestyle of this side of the city. She finally faced at the five children that were looking at her with curiosity and nervousness.

"Big sister? Who are they?" One of the she-elves asked the blue haired she-elf. Keira smiled and stood up. Keira pointed to Ashelin first.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my two best friends. Ashelin, here." The governess waved to the children with a gentle smile. She never showed the soft side toward anyone but her friends. She also grew a gentle side due to her advisor and lover, Torn. Keira pointed to the ottsel on Ashelin's shoulder.

"And the furry one is Tess." The young she-elves squealed, as everyone around Keira's flinches, and cooed the small animal.

"Is... she our big sister, Keirry?" One of the young elves asked as he cocked his head to the side and stared at the grown she-elf. Keira tapped her chin and looked at Ashelin with a questioning look. Ashelin shrugged.

"I'm okay with it as long they don't say it in public." The children cheered and gathered around the governess. Ashelin smiled and giggled at their endless questions and new name "Ashley".

"Children! Lunchtime!" A normal she-elf from the entrance of a normal house called out from the front door. The children whined and protested to play with their "Big Sister Keirry" and "Big Sister Ashley".

"It's okay, guys. We'll come back and visit you again." Keira said. The children lowered their heads for a second and looked back up with smiling faces.

"Okay! Bye, Keirry! Bye, Ashley! Bye, Tess!" The children turned and ran back toward the house. As the children went back inside, the mother looked up and smile softly to the two she-elves before she walked back to the house and closed the door.

"You have many people around here that care about you, Keira." Ashelin felt envy toward the blue haired she-elf. The elven people recognized Ashelin as a governess and the Baron's kind daughter, not as Ashelin herself.

"They only recognized me as one of their visitors since I came around here occasionally before the damn Metal Heads entered the city. I usually come around here for mechanic stuff and sometimes getting groceries." Keira added.

"Why were they calling you 'Big Sister' and are the same age?" Tess asked. Keira lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Their parents died from the Metal Heads. The woman over there took care of them as her own. I visited them constantly as they grow up. They recognized me as their older sister and Jak, their older brother." She laughed a little.

"When I brought Jak over here half a year ago, he was stunned to see the kids calling me 'Big Sister.' He was still stunned with the same facial expression when the little girl poked his side and the others joined her. He came over again with me a little later and became the 'Big Brother' for the kids."

"Well, I'm thinking about visiting them on my patrols sometimes. This place has the opposite lifestyle than the others. It could be a good use to get away from all of the noises. I'll make sure I'll bring Torn along as well." Ashelin added and the two friends giggled. The three girls continued to explore the place and greeted some of the citizens. They found a cafe nearby and took a break there while talking about other stuff. Tess noticed something gleaming around Keira's neck when the blue haired she-elf took a sip of her soda.

"What's around your neck, Keira?" The ottsel asked. Ashelin and Keira looked at each other. Keira took the jewelry off her neck and held it out to her friends. The locket looked dented a little from its platinum, but it was still shining.

"This? It's a locket." Keira told them the obvious.

"Jak gave you the locket?" Ashelin asked. Keira shook her head that made the two confused.

"Actually, it's from my sister who left with my mother after I was born." She gave them a small sad smile and felt tears swelling up around her emerald eyes. However, she quickly wiped the edges from letting a single tear drop in her face.

"We're sorry." Ashelin apologized as she looked down, feeling ashamed about asking. Keira shook her head quickly.

"It's okay. I'm actually used to this. Daddy said that she and I are supposed to be separated for a reason. He also said that someday, we would see each other again." She smiled with happiness and anxiety. She opened the locket to see a young she-elf smiling while holding the baby that was wrapped around by a blue blanket. The young she-elf had the same hair color and highlights like Keira that was held up in two high and short pigtails. Her eye color was emerald like Keira's. Her clothes were very simple. A white skirt and a blue tank-top. Keira didn't have any memories about her sister, but the locket was the only memory she held of her sister's image.

"Keira?" The blue haired she-elf tore her eyes away from the photo to the female ottsel.

"May I have a look of the picture?" Tess asked. Keira nodded and handed Tess the jewelry. Ashelin took a chance to look at picture.

"Is the little girl you, Keira?" The governess asked. Keira shook her head.

"No. That is my sister. The baby is me."

"Do you remember your sister's name?" Tess asked. Keira thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah. I remember that her name is Kayt." She replied. The two females looked at each other and back at the slightly depressed Keira.

"I hope you'll find your sister, Keir. Just have a little more faith in her." Ashelin tried to bring the spirit up inside her best friend. Tess jumped up from her seat to the table since she was a precursor.

"Yeah. We'll also help find your sister and give you the message once we find her." Keira looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Then, the sirens went off in the city. The two she-elves and ottsel jumped up and became alerted.

"What the hell's going on?" Ashelin asked.

**There's going to be a similar story to this but with Jak's POV.**


	2. Carried off

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Jak series.**

**Also, I don't care about the reviews. I just do this for a living. My mom said I need another hobby other than drawing. You can choose this story or the other one.**

**Thank you, Simone3191, for checking this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Carried off

"Torn! Could you hear me! What the hell's going on! Is it the Metal Heads again!" Ashelin yelled through the communicator. Keira and Ashelin were running through the streets as Tess was riding on Keira's shoulder, the crowd were going inside the buildings for shelter like all times, and the Freedom Guards were running at the same direction they are going.

"No, there's a new threat that passed the two defenses outside Haven City, Ash. I tried contacting Spargus City and Kras City, but something's blocking off the communication. Be careful, Ash. These are not ordinary shits we are going to fight." Torn said.

"What do you mean?" The governess asked.

"Have you ever fought others that have feathered wings?" Ashelin and Keira stopped, and the three girls yelled.

"**_WHAT!_**"

"What do you mean 'feathered wings'? They just fly in the sky while fighting on the ground?" Ashelin asked.

"Exactly. That's what my men reported. Be careful, Ashelin. They looked like they will fight whatever it means to get here. They already broke through the two defenses outside of the city. I already sent Jak out in the battlefield." Torn warned before the communicator turned off.

"Damn." The she-elf cursed and took out her pistol. Keira had a worried expression on her face for her best friend. Ashelin looked at the blue haired she-elf and smiled.

"Don't worry, Keira. Jak and I are going to be fine. You and Tess should find a safe place until they are all gone." Keira sighed and nodded. Jak and Ashelin could take care of themselves, so Keira didn't worry about them too much. However, she is still worried about them because of the new threat. She cautioned Ashelin.

"Be careful, Ash. You and Jak better make it in one piece, or the kids and I will be very angry with you." Keira turned around and ran the opposite direction. She searched for any buildings around the area that were not too crowded. Tess and Keira were still searching for a vacant place as Keira ran faster.

"Keira! Slow down! I can't hold on!" Tess yelled as she gripped on the cloth for her life. Keira slowed down to a stop and helped her furry friend back to her shoulder.

"Sorry, Tess."

"Keira!" The two friends looked where the caller's voice came from. It was the woman who was taking care of the five orphaned children. Tess and Keira looked at each other and nodded before they ran inside the house. The woman closed the door and locked while the five children were surrounding Keira.

"Keirry! What's happening outside?" One of the young elves asked. Keira shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Where's Ashley?" One of the young she-elves spoke. Keira turned her head to the one who spoke.

"Ashley will be fine. She's out there driving away the bad people with Jak and the others."

"Keira..." The blue-haired looked up to the woman who wanted to talk to her. The she-elf looked down to the children.

"Kids, your mother and I need to talk now. Don't go anywhere." The children nodded as Keira walked to the woman.

"What is it?" Keira asked in a whisper to the woman.

"Keira, what's happening outside?" Keira shook her head.

"I don't know, but there's a new threat outside that passed the two defenses outside. I can't give you all the details, but there is a new enemy outside."

"Is the governess outside to fight these new enemies?" Keira nodded.

"Yeah." Then, they heard the start of massive shooting outside. They also heard men yelling and woman screaming.

"Oh... Mar..." Tess gasped. Keira turned her head back to the woman and the children. She grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her to the basement.

"Everyone! Go down to the basement!" The children nodded and ran to the door nearby. Keira opened the door and let the children go first, then the woman, and finally herself inside and locked the door. Keira turned to her precursor friend and whispered.

"Is everyone here?" Tess turned around and counted. Yep, everyone was present.

"Yeah. All six are present." Keira sighed in relief but held her breath when she heard the gun shots coming closer. There were crashes, screaming, and yelling that she couldn't hear. The only thing she could hear is "Push them back while we search for her," "She's not here," and "Search thoroughly of the inside of the buildings." Keira cursed and ran down the stairs. She looked everywhere for another passage for the adopted family. She found one and grabbed the rug to be tossed aside. There was a trapped door beneath it, and Keira grabbed the handle and held it up.

"Everyone, get inside!" Keira ordered. She knew that she couldn't fit inside the trapdoor with the others, but it was worth it to save a family. The woman and the children were looking at her with concern. The children disagreed and wanted her to come hide with her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Keira smiled at them. They nodded in defeat and trusted her as they jumped inside the trapped door. Before Keira could close, one of the youngest elf held out a pinky.

"Keirry?" The blue-haired she-elf looked at the little elf.

"Promise me. Promise us... that you'll survive this." Keira smiled and grabbed his pinky finger with hers.

"Alright. I promise." They both let go, and Keira closed the door before she covered it with a rug again.

"Tess." The female precursor looked at the she-elf.

"Hide somewhere."

"What?"

"Hide somewhere."

"I'm not leaving a best friend behind!"

"Tess, do not make me say the same damn thing. I would not let anyone in this house or in my life be captured or killed." She almost had a whiplash when the sound of the door was crashed open and stomping sounds were heard from above. She sighed and clenched her fists.

"If my sister was here, she would.. she would tell the exact the same thing and risk her life for me." Tess was amazed of how courageous the blue-haired she-elf is. She was risking her life for the children's future and others. Tess sighed in defeat. She whispered before running to somewhere safe around the basement.

"Don't die on all of us." Keira gave Tess a small smile before putting on her determined face. Then, the door was smashed open as the bright light blinded her. She shielded her eyes with her arms from the lights as three large figures shadowed over her. Keira looked up and noticed the figures.

They were elves like her, but they were wearing white armor on their body, a helmet with the two strange wings that was colored black and the other outlined on the front of the helmets. They were carrying guns like the other Freedom Guards, but they also had an electric shield that emitted black electricity. They had white masks with one eye hole on either the right side or the left side. The only thing that was separated between her and the enemies are the wings. One had white wings while the other two had black. She was frightened by this but didn't let her stubborn expression facade. They walked down the stairs like normal elves but didn't lose eye contact with the she-elf in front of them. They stopped where she stood and surrounded her. Keira assumed that the white winged elf was the leader of this group.

"Is this the one?" One of the black winged elf asked. The white winged elf held his forearm out and pressed a button to reveal a hologram of the image. The hologram shuts off, and the white winged elf spoke.

"Kayt Hagai..." Keira's eyes widened to hear what he said.

"What did you call me?" She asked. However, the elf ignored her and continued.

"Capture her." He ordered the two black winged elves. One of the black winged elves rose his gun behind him and hit her hard between the eyes by the end of the gun. She only heard the children and the woman screaming out her name before she blacked out.

0000

_"Wake up."_

_"..."_

_"Wake up, Keira."_

_"..."_

_"Oh! For the wuv of- Wake up, squirt!"_

_The vision started to be blurry at first. However, the vision became a little clearer. The back ground was a tree filled with white flowers. She was looking up in the sky and felt grass blades on her bare arms and legs. She met a young girl with blue hair with green highlights that was put up in two pigtails. She was smiling as her emerald sparkle with joy._

_"Keira! You woke up!" She smiled even more. Keira wanted to cry and yell out her name, but she couldn't speak in her normal language._

_"Kay!" She blurbed out. Keira wanted to be wide-eyed but now giggled instead as her mini hands reached for the older girl. Wait... mini hands? She was back into a baby once again! She felt tears coming around her eyes and streamed down to her baby fat cheeks. Kayt panicked around before picking up the baby Keira._

_"Shhh... don't cwy. I'm hea. Also, mommy is wif us." Keira stopped crying and felt Kayt hug her. She wanted to cry so bad to be so happy. She wanted to hug her sister for missing her so much. However, she felt larger and slim hands picking her up from the side. She saw the upper image of her sister. Kayt was wearing the same thing that was in her locket._

_"Were you and Keira having fun, Kayt?" A feminine voice soothed through the background. Kayt just smiled and bobbled her head up and down._

_"Yep! Keira's the best wittle sista I eva have!" The woman's giggle was like a lullaby to her._

_"Do you also swear to protect her?" Kayt just smiled wider._

_"I told you. I'll pwotect her wif my life." Keira felt the arms switching to carrying baby style. She looked up and saw a long blue haired woman with one eye that is emerald and the other purple. Keira smiled and whispered._

_"Mommy..."_

0000

Keira stirred from her dream and shook her head from the dizziness. She didn't know where she was, but the breezed around her body indicated that she was in some sort of lab since it was lukewarm. However, the chilliness from the breeze made her shiver. She realized that she only had her bra and panties, and her feet and hands were covered by something metallic. Her vision was blurry, and the throbbing pain on her temples were making it worse. She squeezed her eyes shut before slowly opening them. She finally got to clear view and observed where she was.

Surrounding her, the bright lights blinded her eyes a little but made it clear on the dark background. She noticed that she was in a dark lab because glowing Dark and Light Eco were contained in tubes. Her two feet were standing and caught by a machine that looked like she was stuck to the ground. Her hands were held onto her two sides by handcuffs and chains. She looked up and gasped in fear and recognition. The laser, the mechanic hands, and the other related machine that were used reminded her something that happened two years ago. It was a similar place where the Baron and the racer, Errol, experimented Jak on Dark Eco. However, she was going to be tested on some sick experiment in whatever place they are in.

"Ah... Kayt Hagai has woken up." The she-elf looked up and growled at the three elves that were descending down.

"I am not Kayt!" She spat out in anger. "How the hell do you know her!" She struggled to break free and beat the shit out of them, but the chains were getting tighter by each moment. The three winged elves looked at each other and shook their heads in disbelief.

"Now, now. Don't lie, Kayt. We know how deceivable you are. Also, we don't want our project ruined again by your futile resistance. We all carefully have planned it out for you." A black wings covered his sides as the black haired elf smirked. He had his hair slicked back and tied into a low ponytail that reached to his shoulder blades. His green eyes were cold as ice. He was wearing a black trench coat, black baggy pants, and black combat boots with three black straps. His bare chest was muscular with a large scar that was slashed from the top left down to the bottom right.

"Be careful what you say, Ragis. She's still an important experiment." A strange winged elf crossed his arms and glared at Keira with his violet eyes. He had one white wing on his left side, and one black wing on his right. He had his brown hair spiked up while two strands of hair were down above his eyebrows. He was wearing loose pants that were gray, black traveling boots, white buttoned, long sleeved shirt, and a black vest that has many pockets on the front.

"Even though she is important, she is still dangerous, Zenif," growled Ragis.

"What do you think we should do, Gan?" Zenif asked the white winged elf. He was wearing white chest armor, white gauntlets with a sky blue gem on top of his hand, his black pants were tucked in his white armored boots. His brownish blond hair was long to his neck with the dark red eyes. He glanced to the elves and then to the she-elf. He turned around and walked away.

"You better not hurt her. You know how much I detest this damn project." He said in a monotone voice. The two elves looked at each other and shrugged. They focused on the she-elf who was struggling to break the binds.

"Let's start." The black haired elf smirked wickedly as he pushed a button. Keira screamed as she felt shocks and burns around her body. It was so painful that she felt like her body would explode from the injections. Yes, injections. At the same time, the Light and Dark Eco were injected in her body like getting chemicals inside the system. Her tears streamed down as the pain was growing on her body.

_I'm sorry, everyone. I can't take it. It's too much. Please, forgive me... Torn, Ashelin, Daxter, Tess, Daddy..._

Her eyes were slowly closing.

_Mommy..._

Her eyes were a few millimeters from completely closing.

_Jak..._

**_Dammit, squirt! You better not die on me or on your friends, or I'll havta kick your ass! Fight for them! Survive all the way!_** An older woman's voice boomed through her mind and woke Keira up. Keira realized about surviving this hellhole and returning to her friends were her first priority. Whoever insulted Keira and threatened her to live through this pain gave her hope.

_Thanks. I owe you one, sis._

Keira gritted her teeth as she both tried to receive what they were putting in her and stay conscious at the same time. The pain started to die down as the experiment was coming close to the end. Keira panted from the excessive screaming and struggle through the torturous experiment to keep herself awake.

"Damn. She has more resistance than we anticipated." The black haired winged elf growled in defeat. The black and white winged elf nodded as a beeping sound was heard through his communicator from his left arm.

"We'll continue this later. Right now, his Majesty wants our asses up to report him about the capture of Kayt Hagai and the continuation of the 'Angelus Creation Project.'" The brown haired elf said as he shut off the communicator.

"Fine." The two elves left the she-elf alone in the lab. She felt her conscious slipping away as she thought of the reason for her abduction.

_Angelus... Creation Project?_

0000

It was dark in the new city. It was almost like Haven City, but there was one huge difference. Above the sky, there were winged elves. There were many civilians and a few winged guards in the sky. There were mostly blacked winged and white winged. There were some elves have both colors. On the ground, there were normal elves walking with their two own feet. A woman was walking down normally and holding a package under her left arm.

She was wearing a brown chest armor that was covering her chest, her mid-back, and ended an inch below her breast. A red-brown shoulder armor attached to the right side of the armor, and two straps were connected from her mid-back, over her shoulders, and ended on the front sides of the chest plate. Under her armor was a navy blue tank top that was a half an inch above her bellybutton. She was also wearing a tight brown skirt that was two inches above her knees with a white line on the elastic that was holding onto her waist and her two sides. She was wearing a knee high navy blue combat boots and light brown gauntlets with a green gem on top of both of her hands. She also had a sleeve warmer on her forearms. She had a blue and green striped scarf around her neck twice as one of the end was hanging on the front of her chest and the other flying behind her.

The scarf covered her mouth to make her image harder to be recognized, even her sunglasses that were covering her eyes from the bright sun. Her earring on her left ear was a blue shard. Her mid high blue ponytail swished side to side. The she-elf sighed like she was relieved but still in distressed. Something vibrated on her left side and flashing a small red light. She sighed as she got out her mini communicator and attached a headphone with a mini speaker attached. She put the mini communicator back to her side and pushed a small button that was behind the speaker.

"Talk to me." She spoke as she found her destination and walked toward the door.

"I know." She stopped by three feet from the door when she heard yelling from the door.

"You need to get her out of that hellish project as soon as you can... ... ... what? The codes were randomized?... ... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!" She yelled. The yelling ceased from inside.

"Listen here, buddy. I don't care if the hellish project is heavily guarded. I want _her_ to be safe and alive! Those two jackasses are so going to be turning into shits if they do that!... ... ... Do you _know_ how many codes are placed in that damn palace you are living in? Do you know what is the ratio for that?... Wrong! There is like one out of a freaking million codes in there! It would take a freaking two and a half years to crack the code." She stopped yelling and listened to the other side. She sighed in frustration.

"Fine. Get Vin online, and I'll get her outta there. ...Why? You want to know why?... She's... very important for this world, and this is a very important and dangerous mission. Make sure that she survive in less than two and a half years. If she dies, I'm gonna kill you." The woman pushed the button again to hang up. The woman took her mini communicator and searched for a name to ask. She found it and pressed the call button. The door slid from the right side as the woman brushed off her highlighted hair bangs from her face and entered inside the building.

"Hey, Sig. Long time, no talk. What's up?"

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnd... CUT! Second chapter is done here! If you want to see Jak's story, go to my profile, click on "My Tainted Angel: Jak's Vow," and read.**


	3. The Escape

**Since Simone3191 has a computer problem, I may have to continue it without checking. I apologize about the late notice and update. I'm not sure if this story is good to all of you, but it is satisfying to your interest, is it?**

Chapter 3: Two Years Later: The Escape and The Resistance

Screams and cries were heard in the lower dungeons of the palace. It was unknown to the surface or the basement because the deepest dungeon were somehow soundproof. The dungeons were dark and cold like a cave. There were some elves behind the bars. Very few were children were crying because of the pain, but the pain was nothing to compare with the other experiments. The rest were elves and she-elves that were either captured from their original homeland or punished. The pain was so intense that many were lost into unconsciousness or dead. However, one she-elf was still conscious by the long torturous experiment that was in her body.

Keira Hagai, the talented mechanic of Haven City, daughter of Samos Hagai, and the beautiful and envious girlfriend of the famous Jak Mar, was enduring the painful "Angelus Creation Project." Her hair was now down to her mid-back, and her body was developed into a woman. She screamed as she survived through the injection of Dark and Light Eco all together, even in her underwear. The project started to lose power as well as losing Eco.

"Dammit! Hold out a little longer! We need some kind of results from Kayt Hagai!" The black winged elf pounded his two fists on the keyboard. However, the machine stopped and showed the results to the elf. He glared and growled. This was not the different results.

"Again... this has been the same thing over and over again. No results!" From the shadows, the same white and black winged elf stepped out and rose an eyebrow at his comrade.

"It seems that Kayt is still resisting our project, Ragis. It has been the same thing over the two years. No physical change, no energy changes, and no signs of Light or Dark Eco inside her." The black winged elf took a deep breath, trying to control his anger from destroying the computer in front of him.

"Where's Gan, Zenif?" The white and black winged elf sighed.

"Gan is out, saying about taking a short walk." Ragis growled and started to walk out of the door.

"He better get back, or I'll have to kill this... woman." Zenif sighed and shook his head. He too walked away from the she-elf and out the door. Keira was groaning in pain and felt cold around her bare body. Her resistances were getting stronger and stronger as her body was getting used to the pain. Her mind was so focused that her fives senses were clearer and sharper. She blinked her emerald eyes and scan around. Since her eyes could adjust the darkness and brightness, the blue-and-green haired she-elf knew where she was. She was kept in a dungeon... under the palace. The lab around her had similar machines like the one she was being used, but they were less painful and dangerous.

The project didn't change Keira's body one bit, but it changed her judgment, mind, and likeness. Her hatred was toward the three winged so-called Angels the most. The lesser hatred were toward the soldiers serving under the three rulers. Yes, rulers. The government has three winged governors: Ragis, the Victor, Zenif, the Judge, and Gan, the Strategist. Her experience in the dungeons were horrible. Her hearings were sharp and gave her new information. These winged elves were actually Angels. She also heard from the soldiers that they were used to test the Dark and Light Eco to become like the Angels to help the war. Right now, she could hear the Trinity Guards', the angelic soldiers, conversation outside the lab.

"I feel sorry for the girl."

"I know. She's not really Kayt." Keira snorted.

_At least somebody knows I am not my sister._

"I wonder why would the governors wanted to experiment on the land people."

_Probably, those damn bastards wanted **us**, land people, to fight for them, so they could live in luxury as we die here._

"I don't know. I really wanted to save all of them from this project. All of us, soldiers, know that this experiment is wrong beyond all things." Keira rose an eyebrow.

_They want to save us? So, why aren't they doing anything?_

"I know, but those three are so powerful that they would kill thousands of us. Hell, I hope they are not equal to the Precursors in power." Keira blinked in confusion.

_**They** are **that** powerful? **THEY** could do **THAT**? **THOSE **same **ASSHOLES**? They-_

Her thoughts stopped abruptly by two loud thuds. Her ears perked up to hear two feminine voices. One was familiar... very familiar, and the other was unfamiliar.

"That was close." The familiar voice said.

"Put in the code." The unfamiliar voice spoke. She heard buttons pressed and stopped three times like the password was taking in the three codes. Then, she heard a beep from outside and a click from the door. The doors slide open to the brighter light that Keira couldn't adjust. She shut her eyes from the blinding light and heard the doors closed.

Keira slowly opened her eyes and saw two fuzzy ears... wait... those are ottsel ears.

"Keira!" She winced at the loudness. She smiled softly because she was tired of the endurance, not to mention screaming and crying.

"Tess..." She whispered softly. The female precursor turned her head to the figure who was working on the computer and jumped from the floating platform.

"Kayt! Hurry up!" Tess exclaimed. Keira's head shot up but didn't make her voice loud enough. She looked at the woman who had her scarf wrapped around her neck and mouth and sunglasses on her eyes to hid from recognition.

"Kayt?"

"I'm trying! Finding to damn codes for many of the doors and organizing the Resistance is already stressful enough. It took us two freaking damn years to eliminate all the unnecessary codes and get the other secret codes from other places." Keira was now fully awake and found her voice.

"Two years? I was in here for two years?" Tess turned her head to the she-elf who was struggling from her bonds.

"Keira. Calm down. They'll hear you." However, Keira continued to struggle and didn't hear them but her repeating mind.

_I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill them..._

The three girls heard rapid footsteps coming toward the lab. Commotions were heard outside.

"Shit!" Kayt rapidly put in the codes in the computer to release her sister. The two didn't notice the blue-and-green haired she-elf changing.

At the same time, the door opened to reveal a group of angelic soldiers and Kayt pressing "Enter" and the words in the screen blinking "Access Approved." Before she turned around and the Angels readied their guns, a blur of blue, black, and white passed beside Kayt and went straight for the soldiers.

Kayt and Tess couldn't move in anyway. Just by three seconds, the whole angelic soldiers were slaughtered, slashed, and dropped dead at once. Standing in front of the dead soldiers, Keira growled as her two bloody wings flapped slowly. She turned around and made the two girls gasped. Her eyes were crimson red, and her teeth were canine teeth. Blood from the angelic soldiers were dripping down from her black lengthen sharp claws. Her left wing was black while the other was white. Her wings were bloody because they sprouted from her back instantly. Two small curved horns were sticking from her head like they were going to curved down to touch her cheeks.

Keira growled like a predator hunting for her prey as she started to walk toward the two slowly. Her claws cracked to make the sound loud enough to hear. Kayt's eyes widened and blocked Keira's and Tess's view.

"Kayt! What the hell-"

"Shut up, Tess! She's going to do something dangerous." After the words left from her mouth, Keira roared and charged at the older she-elf. Her left claw gleamed in the darkness and brought up to slash the face. However, Kayt quickly grabbed Keira's wrist an inch away from the cheek. The young she-elf growled as she used her other claw, but it was also grabbed by the older she-elf.

"Tess! Get on my shoulder! You need to snap her back from this!" Kayt yelled at the ottsel. Tess didn't argue back and jumped on Kayt's shoulder. Tess yelled.

"Keira! It's me! Tess! Calm down!" Keira stopped struggling and froze as she looked at the ottsel.

"Keira..." The young winged she-elf looked at the older woman. The woman seem to smile under the scarf.

"For the love of- wake up, squirt." Keira's crimson eyes widened and felt herself slowly changing back to normal. Her horns shrunk back into her hair; her claws retracted into her normal nails; the wings on her back start to disintegrate into nothingness while some of the feathers flutter down to the ground; her blood eyes faded to a natural emerald color.

"Oh my god. Tess? Kayt?" She felt her wrists being released from the grip. Keira's eyes watered as she brought her hands to her mouth. Was this real? Tess jumped from Kayt's shoulder to Keira's.

"Yep! We're here to save you!" Tess smiled. Keira felt her lips forming a smile that wasn't there in her face for a long time. Her eyes looked toward the masked Kayt.

"Kayt? Is... is that you?" The woman nodded.

"Could you... remove the sunglasses and the scarf from your face?" The woman pulled her scarf down to her neck and placed her sunglasses on her head. Keira gasped as she saw the image of her older sister. Kayt Hagai... had an image from their mother's face as her eyes gleamed emerald and front hairstyle like Keira's. Keira couldn't talk because Kayt was standing there in front of her with a smile like the picture in her locket. She tackled hugged her sister and cried in happiness. Tess smiled to see the elder sister hugging back and patted her back for comfort.

"Oh god! Kayt! Big sister! I can't believe your here!" She let her tears poured down on her shoulder.

"It's okay, squirt. It's okay. Tess and I are here." For a few minutes, Keira seemed to be in control of her emotions but didn't let the smile disappear from her face. She reluctantly let go of Kayt, but she was happy. She then frowned and asked.

"Kayt? Tess? How did you get here?" The two looked at each other and back at the young she-elf.

"As much as Kayt and I would love to tell the whole story, we have to get out of here before the winged bastards do." Tess whispered. The two she-elves nodded. Kayt grabbed something from the floating platform where Tess was standing and shoved them to Keira's arms.

"I got some clothes for you before we came to save you. It's actually my... ahem... old clothes before. Try it on." Keira looked at her sister and then Tess who nodded in agreement. Keira sighed as she went to the other side and changed. Once she changed, she walked toward the girls with her new look.

The clothes were just right for a girl like her. She wore a light blue tube top that was covered with a black sleeved vest with light blue linings. She wore a black tight skirt with light blue edges and a slit on both sides that were above her knee by an inch above. She wore black fingerless gloves on her hands and black three strapped combat boots. She wore a light blue chocker and her new but same goggles. They started to run to the door on the opposite of the entrance, but before they reached to the doors, Kayt stopped, slapped her forehead, and cursed. The two halted their run and looked at the older she-elf in confusion. Kayt smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, girls. I forgot to bring my morph gun because I was anxious to save Keira at that time. Looks like Keira and I have to fight hand in hand combat." The two girls yelled.

"WHAT!"

"B-but I don't know how to fight hand in hand!" Keira whined. Kayt looked at her little sister for a few seconds and sighed. She placed her sunglasses over her eyes and pulled the scarf up back to her mouth.

"Well... looks like I have to teach you."

0000

"Finally! I thought we never get out of that hellhole!" Kayt exclaimed as they slid out of the large air vent outside of the palace with a five other escapees that had clothes later on. Keira sighed in relief as Tess released her grip from the she-elf's shoulder. Keira looked at her sister with a strange look.

"Kayt-" However, Kayt cut her off.

"Not right now, squirt. We have to get back to the Resistance base before the Trinity Guards get all of us." The escapees murmured in a little panic behind the three girls. Tess rose an eyebrow and asked.

"Didn't we get rid of them before they could set the alarm?" Kayt shook her head.

"Tess, this is a different place. In Haven City, Baron Praxis was an asshole. He never cared about his own people. Not to mention exiling me." Keira rose an eyebrow.

"You've been exiled?" Kayt shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah. I was exiled for treason with other people." Tess and Keira glanced at each other and then back to Kayt. The group followed the mysterious she-elf and stayed little farther apart to not cause suspicion. Keira observed the city they were in. It was kinda like Haven except the city was cleaner and brighter. There was no trash or pollution in the city like it was pure from evil. The walls on the buildings didn't have any markings or posters. The street or sky didn't have a single car or zoomer in sight. The elves populating on the streets were like them. However, Keira growled when she looked up. There were Angels above that were flying like predators looking for a meal... or in the Angels' case, looking for any causes of trouble. She felt a surge flowing through her veins and felt a tingle on her eyes.

"Keira?" Keira snapped her attention back to the ottsel on her shoulder. Tess gave her a concerned look. Keira shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing."

For a few minutes, Kayt entered an alleyway where no Angels or other elves entered due to fear. The alleyway was dark and kind of dirty. Kayt opened the door close to her and signaled the group to come in quickly. The escapees nodded and went inside. Keira looked at her sister who look at gave her a 'Don't argue and follow' glare. The young she-elf sighed and ran through the doors before Kayt entered inside and shut the door quickly.

0000

Keira observed the inside of the base. Unlike the Underground, this place was kinda more spacious. There were papers on a desk in the far right corner, a map table in the middle, and weapons on the far left corner. There were two doors on the right and left side and two other elves who were working around the map table. Keira guessed that those two are part of the Resistance group. There were no windows, but there was an air conditioner.

Now, Keira heard about the Resistance before she was rescued by her best friend and older sister. The Resistance was named way before Keira was held in the dungeons. It was like the Underground, but they were slier, cunning, hidden, and stealthier. They were infamous for the people who lives closer to the palace, but they were famous for the people who were walking without wings, for the people who were used for experiments, and for many of the Angels who are against the "Angelus Creation Project".

The "Angelus Creation Project" was stated that it will help them fight off enemies as well as having reinforcements. The project was so infamous because it was using against the wills of the land people who were captured from their homeland. Many of the land people and Angels who lived in Celesin protested to stop the project. The government seized their work and told them that it has been eliminated, but it was a lie. They secretly continued their work under the palace. Some of the soldiers were disgusted by their governors' lies that they quit with a false reason. The naive governors accepted the reason and dismissed them to let them have their own choice. The ex-Trinity Guards left with the secret and organized the Resistance. Thus, the Resistance was born.

"Well... Kayt, you managed to get the others without your gun. I thought I had to get over there and save your sorry ass." The ponytailed brown-blond hair she-elf spoke as she turned around to meet the elder she-elf who was walking through the group and stood next to her sister. She wore a dark green cargo pants with zippers on her knee lengths and assorted small chains in her pockets that was on her thighs and was tucked in by her brown combat boots. Her white tank top was covered by a sleeveless black vest with pocket pouches on the front. She had tan skin that made her looked like Ashelin's skin color.

"Shut it, Dawn! That was one time." Kayt scowled at the violet-eyed she-elf. Keira and Tess laughed and looked around the place. The other elf coughed quietly as he stared at the map.

"If that was a cough to hide the laughter, I'm gonna kick your ass, Syke." Kayt glared at the spiky black haired elf. His face was muscular with some muscles in his body. His clothes were light as well as his light green eyes and sky blue tattoo that looked like he was slashed by a tiger from both cheeks. He wore a tight red shirt that showed some muscles and white biker gloves. His silver belt gleamed from his baggy orange jeans that had rips on his right knee. His brown combat boots were hidden under the jeans that made him look like and ordinary teenager. Contrasting from the light clothes, his skin was slightly pale.

"Anyways, are they the ones who need to get an Eco Remover shot before they are sent back to where they live?" Syke asked. Kayt nodded and grabbed the clipboard that was close to the entrance.

"Okay... I need the five people's names before you get the injections out of your system. Don't worry. The Eco Removers are just small two shots, and they won't affect your body like the project did." The people huddled around her and spoke their names. Kayt nodded and circled the names. While she did that, Keira noticed a small holographic figure near the computer. The figure disappeared, but it was very familiar.

_Who was that? He seems familiar... where did I meet him?_

"Alright. It seems that you, five, weren't inside the dungeons too long. So... once you get the Eco Removers out of your system, you are all clean and must go immediately to the portal where Syke, the black haired dude," said Kayt as Syke glared behind her back, " will lead you. Tell him where you live, and you will be immediately sent back to your homeland. Understand?" The five escapees nodded.

"Good. Syke!" Kayt called out to the elf as he shot his head up from focusing on the map.

"You know the drill." Syke nodded and led the five to left door. Once he got all of the escapees inside, Syke closed the door shut.

"Hmm? Hey, Kayt! What about this one?" Keira and Tess snapped their attention to the brown-blond haired she-elf who was pointed at them. Kayt sighed and shook her head.

"She was in the dungeon for two years, Dawn. I can't let her go because the injections from the project are now permanent. The five I just rescued only stayed in the dungeon for two to four months. Keira, here, has been in a different dungeon that needs twenty codes to get in and ten codes to get her free."

"Tight security on another place, eh? Looks like we have a new place to explore." Dawn smiled evilly. Kayt groaned and shook her head.

"I would never understand you and your love of navigation, kid. I am not going back there without my damn gun. I already have to deal what was back there. Getting chased by Trinity Guards, put in simple codes to get them out, put major hard codes to get Keira out, hide in shadows to wait for the Trinity Guards to pass-by, and dodging gun shots. Yeah, it was real peachy." Kayt sarcastically spoke on the last sentence. Dawn nodded and chuckled at the sarcasm. The brown-blond she-elf then walked toward the other she-elf with the ottsel on her shoulder. Keira couldn't say a word as she kept her eyes glued on her while walking around her. Let's just say that Keira was surprised that this woman was a little taller than her but not as tall as her sister.

"You look... familiar. Are you related to Kayt?" The brown-blond asked. Before Keira could utter a word, Kayt cut in.

"She is, but that doesn't mean we could go easier on her." Dawn rose an eyebrow at the older she-elf as Keira and Tess gapped at her sudden change.

"Are you serious?" The brown-blond she-elf asked in disbelief.

"Do you think I'm joking?" There was silence after the question was asked. Dawn sighed and turned back to the young she-elf in front of her.

"Well, since you are going to be part of the Resistance group, I'm just gonna assign a mission for you." Keira was about to protest, but Tess whispered in her ear a little harshly.

"Just do it. I'll explain later." Keira sighed and nodded in defeat, but she was half glaring at her sister's smirk, half tired to argue against the woman in front of her.

"What's the mission?"


End file.
